Document sorting machines, such as those used by the United States Postal Service for mail, typically have very large footprints and run at high speeds. The high speeds require very costly imaging devices to scan documents for sorting purposes. The large footprint of the machines limits their use to facilities, which can accommodate their size.
Many documents processed through a sorting machine are not properly scanned or sorted. Refeeding them through the sorting machine usually results in the same outcome. Documents must then be processed by hand which is time consuming and subject to human error.
Accordingly there is a need for a document-sorting machine that can process documents not processed by other sorting machines. Additionally, there is a need for a system that can be housed in less space than many traditional sorting machines.